Maybe I love her
by Zagreb-girl
Summary: Professor Snape is going to make his exstudent playboy Draco Malfoy a family man even if that kills him. Malfoy maybe destroyed his marriage but Snape's is going to return Hermione to Draco. Throw in death-eathers, secrets, magic...
1. Maybe I love her

_The plan is here_

_Professor Snape was one of the most notorious people in a world of magic. A former spy and potions masters so gifted that only few people believe in him. He was successful but he had only one failure : Draco Malfoy. He knew that boy since the day he was born. He saw him many times as he watch with jealousy the Golden Trio and Snape wanted him to be finally happy. And he wasn't._

_After the Great war Draco married Hermione Granger. Nobody couldn't believe that happened. How could that be, famous and nice Hermione married to evil Malfoy whose family was the biggest support of You - know - who. But they were happy , but Draco manage to screw that marriage like he manage to destroy many good things in his life.._

_Severus knew that he was dying and he had his last chance to put some matchmaking scheme and make from one playboy brat a family man. _

_- Severus, how do you feel? - Madam Pomfrey asked him carefully. The potions teacher was lying in the bed looking like he will not survive the night._

_- I'm ok. Could you call for me the headmaster Dumbledore, somebody has to replace me - he said noticing furious look that Madam Pomfrey was giving to him. _

_There was only one person who loved matchmaking more than Molly Weasley and that was legendary professor Dumbledore. He was a real expert for that, well he did hook up that disgusting James Potter and Lily Evans, a good girl who deserve much more but her death stop her in getting that._

_It was painful for him to lay down when so many people needed his help. Hermione Granger was noisy, bossy and a Gryffindor which was enough for him not to like her. But still nobody could denied her loyalty to her friends, her intelligence which sometimes even shocked him and her nature which wouldn't never allowed her to hurt somebody. To say in few words : She was 100 crazy and he like that. _

_- Severus, I heard from Poppy that you were looking for me. - Almost ancient, professor Albus Dumbledore, still stood proud but his eyes after seeing so many deaths lost their infamous twinkle -You must worry about your replacement. I believe that you will survive there for no replacement is needed._

_- Shut up, you old bat. I am going to die but before that I want to see what is so great in matchmaking. God knows, how much happy couples did you hook up. I want to do the same thing._

_Albus smiled and an evil smile reappeared. He sat on a chair and watch Severus with a look which was far from innocent. _

_- Let me guess, Draco and Hermione. Your grandson and only women you were in love after Lily Potter._

_- What! Miss Granger was always and only my student. What is this sick idea? I am old enough to be her father, hell, her grandfather. Don't mistake friendship and respect for love. And yes, I was thinking about them. Why not. They were perfect for each other before that imbecile didn't ruin it. _

_Albus nodded but still Severus was shocked. Did entire world thought that he was in love to a girl old enough to be his granddaughter. Just sick. Albus put his hand into his pocket and he pull out a letter._

_- This is very important, Severus. It concerns our favorite Know-it- all. _

_**Dear Albus!**_

**_Even thou Great War ended some people cant get over their old prejudice over muggleborns. Our dear friend miss Hermione is not currently very popular. My spies have told me that she is in a grave danger. Somebody is leading escaped death - eathers and that person in very powerful. He killed Linox Mythie. And what is even more scarier is a fact that Book of Kiall was stolen from muggle museum. My old friend, Hermione knows that and she is with her careless actions making powerful man which supported You-Know- Who scared. Tell her she must run away because every day somebody who stood against Voldemort dies. The new war is coming and this time evil is unknown. I am scared for my life. _**

**_Professor Jefferson _**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything. For those who reviewed my story, thank you very much. I hope that you will like this chapter even thought I am publishing it after few years. Review the story and make me.

II. Chapter

Ancient Egyptians called river Nile the great river, the gift that gave life to Egypt. Hermione took a long breath and looked at a sight simply amazed. She stood in the balcony of beautiful villa and looked as blue-green water was caressing sandy beach like lover touched his love. Slowly and gently and creating something more meaningful and provoking powerful reaction. In the same time sunset colored with pink, red and many slightly different undertones of blue.

She felt in the same time both so small watching one more day passing in a everlasting beauty and so powerful for being there for understanding history and nature, knowing that river that gave life for thousands of years will continue giving life.

"You crazy British women, you have really strange customs. Your custom is definitely watching sunset every day. Why?" Aton was a strange wizard but Hermione loved him like an older brother. Tall, slim, always dressed in typical Egyptian robes and big green bag that rarely left his side.

They met one cold day in front off National Gallery in London arguing about influence of British culture on Egyptian or other way. That rainy day their friendship began and after her divorce she run away for few weeks in Egypt looking for peace and to comply her childhood wish of visiting remains of ancient civilization. Those few weeks turned out to be years and today her life was in Egypt investigating tombs, translating and learning more about ancient magic.

"It reminds me to be me and not forget that next day could be my last one. We are pissing off many people, my friend." She felt angry when she remembered that somebody steal only book in which were written down spells and not memories of certain event in which magic was used.

The book of Kiall was old and interesting and she couldn't wait to get her in her hands to study her, but some bloody death eather steal it for something evil and ugly.

"That is irrelevant. They took that book without our permission." Aton looked like she is crazy bird. "I can just see that, Hermione. Few sick bastards that like to kill muggleborn witches and wizards like two of us will come for coffee and politely ask us can they took book that is hiding many powerful spells and rumors says that resurrection spell is also there. After that lovely meeting You-know –who will come and dance with us on muggle pop music. "

Hermione laughed just trying to imagine that. But she could understand him. They were both in danger and that had her name on it. She didn't list any advice and she dig where she shouldn't be and demanding to take control in investigations that connected supporters of You-know-who with crimes wasn't her smartest move. People simply didn't like that and they took revenge in their hands. Many of her friends were murdered and she coudnt run away knowing that doing that she would betray memory of them.

Beautiful brown falcon flew in the balcony. In his yellow claws he held piece of parchment. The falcon made two circles around Hermione and Aton then he thrown the parchment in Hermione's face. Parchment fell on the floor and Hermione throw angry look to the falcon that landed on the fence of the balcony. Aton quietly giggled and makes few steps so he could pet the proud falcon as the wind caressed both his and Hermione's face.

Hermione read the parchment rather quickly and throw it on the floor angry. She stepped on it and without a word left balcony as she opened glass door and enter into white hall.

Aton took from the floor a parchment, read it and followed his old friend still holding paper in his right hand. He turned his head for a minute to watch flight of beautiful falcon that blended into clouds like fish belonged into sea.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

One of the best things in the world in Draco's opinion was bottles of Jack Daniels whisky. It was the only things that helped him to survive the lonely nights. Well, nights without company. He could even stand playing poker with Potter, Weasley brothers, Zabini and other pathetic idiots that surrounded him.

But at night he missed her. Well he missed the women he married, not evil monster she turned up to be in their marriage. Other than that, he was fine. He had amazing job, good well rather annoying friends that thought he was weak Huffelpuff that is going to take his life because his wife left him. Bullocks!

So it was one more good night in life of known Draco Malfoy, also known as the biggest jerk and snob world ever saw. And that fact made him very happy, as happy he could be without Felix Felicis or cute little pills he shrink made him to drink. Never ever piss of wizard shrink that could charm pills to follow him all around and every time when he opened his mouth to see pink pills trying to jump into his mouth. That was weird felling and really weird shrink.

Draco heard few different voices in front of the doors of his bedroom. Didn't they know? Drinking is an art that every idiot know but rarely few ones could drink like he could and never do something embarrassing and enjoyed being intoxicated. He kissed half empty bottle and hugged it like it was a pillow.

"Dumbledore, I really don't think that it is smart idea to send Malfoy on that mission." He could clearly hear Potter's voice. God, that bloody hypocrite wanted to get away from Mrs. Potter and he didn't want him to have fun.

He get up from the bed still holding bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand and opened the door. In front of the door were standing Potter, Dumbledore, Zabini and representative of Weasley family was Ron.

"What is it, you little midgets and yes, he turned to Dumbledore and shown in big ugly smile his white teeth, I count in that you, professor, want from little old me. " Dumbledore entered into a room ignoring Draco's pathetic attempts to stop him. He gently pushed him but since Draco was drunk, he fell on the floor after he hit himself on the side of the table. After Dumbledore, the rest of cheerful crowd found their way into Draco's bedroom.

Even though cheerful crowd looked rather worried or scared, well that in Zabine case; Dumbledore looked thrilled. In the depths of his expression he could see the same manipulative character line that only the best Slytherins posses. Dumbledore is a Gryffindor; now that is something he will not buy.

"Draco, it's so good to see you. The Order has got mission for you. It is very important." Draco didn't even allow to Dumbledore to finish when he started to laugh. He got up from the floor, barely came to Harry and pointed his finger in Harry's shoulder.

"See, Scar-boy I am the one that got very important mission you wanted but I got it." He would continue to laugh if he didn't saw weird expression of mutual understanding between Ron and Blaise. "What is going on? I get it. It is suicidal mission and you all want to steal my clothes, you basterds."

"Actually, you will protect Miss Granger. I hope that your previous relationship won't come in between your job."

Now he knew what those stinky old people man said that they froze inside. To see her, for so long it was his dream and as months passed by it became his worst nightmare. He loved her once and he will die loving her. But that worked only when they are miles and miles apart from each other. Too passionate, too stubborn, too smart and they loved their opinion more that they loved the other one. Draco took a long sip of Jack Daniels and stared in not so cheerful crowd pissed like hell.

"I didn't know that nearly five years of marriage is a simple relationship. And no, I am not planning to be her bodyguard. Not even if Voldemort himself threatens to marry her. Bloody hell, I would send him condolence letter and bottle of very cheap wine."

In one simple Dumbledore's hand gesture cheerful crown one by one left room throwing to Draco looks full with pity and male compassion. Dumbledore smiled and said: "How lovely, Draco. Thank you for saying yes. Miss Granger is expecting you tomorrow in her house in Egypt." In that moment he appeared himself to unknown location, while Draco throw angry bottle on the same sop where Dumbledore were standing few seconds ago.

When Draco was tossing himself to a bed, only thought that consumed him when he was slowly but surely get himself incontinence himself that Dumbledore managed to screw with his head one more.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I didn't write this story for so long that I almost forgot that "Maybe I love you" exist. I hope that you will like this chapter. It's longer than previous one and I what to mention that I am so sorry about grammatical errors. If there is somebody brave enough to contact me and try to help me, that do that.

Review the chapter. If you review maybe it won't take me so much time to write new chapter.

XOXOXOX

Antonija


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything you can recognized from the magical world of Harry Potter

I don't own anything you can recognized from the magical world of Harry Potter. I hope that you will review this little chapter. Why? Because it's a right thing to do, it will make little old me happy. I would like to thank red24ly, Alexaviera.J.Raven, Boricuamami1987, cosmopolitan for their reviews.

3. Chapter

_Flashback_

_Hermione was sitting in the big library in Malfoy Manor and reading rather fascinating book about Egyptians customs, well it would be fascinating if she wasn't worrying about her idiotic husband. She didn't considered herself as one of those nagging wives that torment their husbands, but she wasn't an idiot. _

_Sometimes she thought their marriage was like Monet picture. From the publics point, they were young, in love, brilliant and happy. But those who knew them were aware that they were constantly arguing about everything. Differences couldn't be mended even if they did love each other. _

"_Where is my love?" She could clearly hear her husband as he drunk as a pig returned from one more guy's night. In those moments she hated every guy friend Draco had, even thou most of his male friends were first her friends. _

_It was true; Gryffindors and Slytherins together throw the best parties ever and Hermione hated those nights. Draco would show up drunk, puke everywhere and harass her. Only problem was that in last few months that happened on a daily basis. _

_Hermione put a book on a table; took a big breath and went to find her drunken husband. Luckily he wasn't very far from the great hall of Malfoy Manor. Draco was laughing with equally drunken Blaise. They were sitting on a floor without their shirts and trying to sing some stupid little songs. _

_Hermione felt a big pressure in her chest like something inside was braking. He looked so happy. She didn't know when or why their marriage became shallow of what they used to be._

"_It looks like the party was great." She felt that atmosphere went little bit down when they noticed that she was there. In those moments Hermione felt like they saw her as their mother that will give them a speech. Boys looked at each other and started to laugh. "No, but the booze was." _

_Hermione sat down next to Draco, smiled at him when he lowered his head on her shoulder and muttered something that sounded like "I love you" but maybe her mind wanted that to hear so badly. She smiled and kissed his forehead wet from the sweat. She pointed her wand at them and quietly said: Evanesco! _

_In a second they started to moan from pain or sickness, used their hands to stop their head from falling and gave her looks full of anger and disbelieve. _

_They hated that spell. So what, she hated them coming drunk and every feeling that situation created. Hermione got up from the floor and started walking to their bedroom. The house elves will knew what to do. She walked to fast that she didn't even notice a tears on her cheeks. Only thing that she knew and felt was desperation._

_End flashback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was an old temple; lost in time and space like sleeper in a dream. On its wall was written few thousand years of magical history with many almost scaring details on so many different languages; it seemed that temple's magic was so powerful that it could sense happenings in the world and write it on its wall. In the middle of the room was a sculpture of snake that rose to attack. It was work of art but anyone who saw it, would feel goose bumps on skin even thou weather was warm.

Around the marble sculpture were standing men dressed in white robes with red lining. On their chest was golden circle pendant with silver lines in the middle while unknown markings were pressed in the middle. A simple hood covered their faces and all of they stood in a silence waiting for something or someone.

Music started. It was so quit that few of those men started to think that they are hallucinating, but when sounds started to be stronger they knew that the moment they were waiting for has come.

Those men took each other hand and started to say one word repeating it like it was a part of their prayer. All of them joined in one circle; circle of death.

"Alir! Alir! Alir" They practically started to scream that name all in one voice.

Sculpture started to disappear in front of their eyes and instead of it rays of lights showed up bothering men's eyes but they didn't stop incanting. Slowly but surely rays of lights evaporate and in front off them stood beautiful woman holding her head high with smile on her face.

She was Egyptian with long black hair, full pink lips and white dress that fit her body. Golden bracelet with the same symbol that was on men's pendent was around her slim hand. Alir was what they wanted and fear.

"You called me for one reason only - you want Voldemort to come to life." She moved her head very slowly from left to right and looked deeply in their eyes like she is reading and knowing all of their secrets. "But for that you must bring me the fresh heart of pregnant women so I can drink its blood and then this little group will get a piece of puzzle you want to solve so desperately. She must be killed by the rules of Kiall"

They started at her shocked feeling a disgust knowing that in the end they would do it. Alir moved with grace and danger. After she said what she wanted, her smile was even bigger and then she disappeared in smoke. With disgust they let go off each others hands waiting for their leaders orders.

"We have the book and it shouldn't be a problem to translate what we need for the ritual. Only problem is that we don't know who she is." Worried looks wasn't something fit that little group that managed to escape and proved their innocent even thou they listen every Voldemort's order like it was coming from God.

"Like it is a problem to find pregnant women and kill her. Lady Alir didn't mentioned specifications."

Death eaters looked at each other thinking that their job will be little bit easier. But sometimes not everything is as they think it is.

"But not every pregnant woman, it must be her. So be good, boys and find me the one I want."

They turned around thinking that she is standing near but only thing that was again in its place was sculpture of snake. Death eathers looked at each other feeling only fear.

AAAAANNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTOOOOOOONNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAA

I know this chapter is short and I am not too satisfied but it is ok. Update soon. I can't promise that I will update soon. But my next chapter will be longer with more details and finally after few years Hermione and Draco will see each other. I hope that you will press that cute little button and write a review. I would like to thank red24ly, Alexaviera.J.Raven, Boricuamami1987, cosmopolitan for their reviews.

XOXOXOX

Antonija


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own absolutely nothing that you recognized from the magical world that created for us legendary J.K. Rowling.

IV. Chapter

Even thou percent of alcohol were pretty high in his bloodstream which would usually lead toward good old unconsciousness but, unfortunately for Draco, crazy thoughts and memories tormented him more than he would ever be willing to confess.

He hated her and yet he couldn't forget the smell of her skin or sound of her tears. Getting over love? No problem. But trying to forget and live after spending so many incanting moments with love of your love, now that was a problem.

Draco maybe was a Slytherin thru and thru but deep down he knew that entire blame for failure of their marriage was on their hands. He drank too much, she didn't want to relax and she saw their marriage as a mistake … but they loved each other and why that wasn't enough, he never could guess.

_Flashback _

_Draco returned few days early from the mission all joyful. He missed his wife more than he was willing to confess but he simply couldn't wait to see her. _

_In first moment he didn't even suspect than anything bad is going on. He apparated in their bedroom not noticing anything weird that was going on and immediately he went to bathroom to shower and change. That was most likely his first and last mistake. Draco Malfoy always saw what he wanted to see and that was it. _

_Something was little bit off when he thru sop saw lack of half hair products in the locker. First thought that went thru his head that Hermione decided to remove half of her crap and switch it with something that actually worked. That idea amused him until he went to join Hermione in their bedroom to thrill her with his perfect body covered only by small towel but when he saw, on the floor by their bed, luggage he simply stood shocked._

"_Honey, where are you traveling and why am I not invited with you?"_

_She stood by the door all in white looking so beautiful and determinate. Hermione didn't raise her head from the floor like she was going to say something he didn't what to hear. Draco felt goose bumps all over his body and fear that practically chocked him. _

"_It is over."_

_In those three words he could hear his heart getting broken, tossed on the floor and stomped with his wife's favorite red high heels. Life was a bitch and few seconds ago he realized that, unfortunately, one more time in his life. _

"_I'm tired. Tired of fights, tired of waiting for you to remember me, tired of wanting something more, tired of being bad wife…We maybe love each other but we destroy everything that we created." _

_Her cheek seemed to be wet from tears but her voice seemed so strong. Everything she said she meant. "Draco, we are starting to resent each other our own marriage. I could deal with many things in life" Hermione raised her head and looked him straight in the eyes "but never with hating you. I love you too much for that."_

_She got up from the bed. She took her stuff and when she was about to leave a room, Hermione turned around like she was waiting for something. But Draco just looked at her practically without a word. _

"_I'm sorry."_

_With those words in the air, she left. _

_End of flashback_

That wasn't the last time they so each other. Every time they saw each other they argued, insulted each other, blackmailed, hurt each other more than words can say but that day his heart broke. That day he stopped living and started to survive.

XIIIXIXIIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXI

Yes, I know it's painfully short but it needs to be like that. Next chapter, people, will be so long that you will put me on your list (if you do such a list) 'Too annoying to like' or something like that. And I do feel that meeting between Draco and Hermione deserves special chapter.

I would like to thank to those who read and reviewed my story. Thank you very much. You inspire me to write.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything from the wicked world of Harry Potter. If I did, the world would be my playground. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Huge thanks to always brilliant **cosmopolitan** who is my beta reader for this story. With you I believe this story will be even better.

V. Chapter

V. Chapter

"Knock, knock!"

The banging on the door was more then irritating and every sound of knocking was creating more pain in the ears than Draco could take. The first thing he realized was that he was still in his bed and that something bad had happened as the pulsating pain in his head tormented him, a pesky reminder of something that he forgotten. Draco simply pulled the pillow that was under his head so that he could put it over his head and block the noise.

Unfortunately for him, even with a pillow on his head, he was still able to see who entered in his room and the pain didn't stop.

"Aren't you dieing, Severus?" Draco couldn't help but smirk—pissing off his former professor became his hobby, especially since Snape enjoyed tormenting and embarrassing him in public. "I really should stop listening to the gossip, especially those who makes me happy. You never get want you want these days, right Snape?"

"You should know that best, Draco. Protecting Hermione and watching her with her boyfriend – not the greatest thing that ever happened to you."

Maybe Snape did enjoy saying those last few words a bit, but the expression on Draco's face was the one for remembering. The young heir finally remembered what the reason of pulsating pain in his head was, and it was a sight to see for old professor.

"Oh, I shouldn't have said that." Draco was grabbing the pillow so hard in his hand that his knuckles were getting whiter by a second. The legendary jealousy and possessiveness hit hard. The Malfoy men never liked when other men touched, talked or, God forbid, slept with their wives. "It's not like you care…too much for that information."

Draco got up from the bed and, with his back turned to Snape, he asked him, in the most neutral voice he could: "So…Who is he?"

Snape hid his smile in the nastiest smirk, but Draco still amused him even now. "It's not like you care, Draco. I mean if you did, you would never sign divorce paper or would you?"

Draco turned around angry looking more pissed than Snape seen him in years and it's not a secret that Severus really reveled in it far too much.

"YOU are one big gossip bitch, aren't you?!" He turned around, practically spitting saliva on his former professor as he yelled. "What do you know about him?"

"A professor of magical Egyptology, known for his brilliance—something for which you are not, by the way—his name's Aton Mohammed. Mother's French and father, obviously, came from very rich and very old Egyptian family. He enjoys horse riding, light reading and good wine. Do you wan to know anything else, Draco? Maybe you want the name of his tailor or favorite food."

"Like I said, you are one little gossip bitch."

Severus smiled, showing everyone one of his yellowish teeth, feeling more alive than he had in moths. It was no wonder that he got sick after his retirement, he missed bugging all of those idiotically students. Ah, the good old days.

Draco rushed to the bathroom. Maybe to puke his heart out if he had one, or maybe to just shower to forget the pain, it's not like Snape ever cared. He could always be loud enough to bug Draco.

"I would advise you to hurry up; after all, there is a two hour difference between Cairo and London unless, of course, you want to see Hermione in another man's bed… Then again you might get off of seeing your wife naked after so many years."

Severus left the room and hurried up his steps as entered into Malfoy library. He put in the mean time a hand in his pocket, grabbed little bit of magical glittering powder and thrown it at a fire place.

"Albus, everything is going as I planned."

"Does Draco suspect that he is being manipulated?"

Severus smirked, a little bit annoyed. Dumbledore had many Slytherin characteristics, but he never could understand them.

"Please, he is a typical Slytherin. Even if he did notice that he was being manipulated, he would never confess or do anything in retaliation that quickly. Why? Because then way he would have to confess that somebody is better than him and we simply don't do that. Our revenge is much smarter than that."

"So that is the reason why so many Slytherins died before they could get even, rather pathetic if you asked me."

Severus couldn't help himself not to comment, with a certain coldness and annoyance in his voice. It was one thing that he commented his house, but completely different when Dumbledore did it. "Gee … thanks."

"I do hope they end up together, but I would like more than anything that Draco's service as bodyguard were not needed. Egyptian government discovered the body of the pregnant women in the desert, her corpse was covered in magical signs and it's not good."

"Death eaters?"

Even though Dumbledore's head was being devoured by fire, Severus could still see worry on his face.

"Whatever is going on, our dear Hermione is in the middle of that."

XIXIIXIXIIIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIIXXIXIXXIXIXIXIXIXXIXIXIXIXIXI

One angry look after another one at old Victorian clock. Hermione Granger was pissed. First, Dumbledore manipulated into accepting bodyguard and then, of all the people in the world, he picked her ex husband. That was not the only thing that annoyed her.

Even if she somehow managed to forget that Draco was returning in her life, curator of Cairo Museum gave himself a right to butt in into her excavations, nearly destroying 17 months of hard work.

She grabbed a pen and started to poke her desk with it, still staring into old wooden clock. Maybe it was slightly illogical to be upset, but she never knew what was going on in her relationship with her husband. Maybe they did split in relatively harmonious terms, but their divorce gave new meaning to expression 'messy divorce'.

Mutual accusations, loud arguments, burning each other's stuff in public, very public relationships with other people…in few weeks their life became soap opera and she couldn't stand it anymore. She simply took her stuff and went to Egypt, accepting first offer she received. So last few times they saw each other they argued and try to injure each other, but she wasn't too nervous that she is going to see him again.

Aton entered in the room holding in his hands yellowish parchment.

"I finally translated the letters of high Priest of the temple of the Thoth—had a lot of trouble with translating the real meaning of the parchment."

Hermione smiled feeling for the first time that she was relaxing.

"Did you use 'Video supernus liquidus' with adding on the parchment a drop of crocodile tears?"

Aton smirked as he sat down on the big chair. He crossed his legs appearing to be very comfortable in Hermione's office.

"I do like how you treat most people in our business—you know, like they are idiots, but only you know that—but please don't do that to me, I already sometimes hate you."

Hermione laughed, still feeling slightly upset, but now she knew that she could handle everything… even that blonde asshole with a fetish for expensive… well everything. Aton was an even bigger expert than her, but, still, after working for so long with people that were good, but not even close to be good as her, working with Aton became real pleasure even though she would never confess that to him.

"Let's continue before your husband sees me." Aton put the parchment on the table while spreading it for Hermione to see what he managed to translated ignoring the raised eyebrows and Hermione's foot that tried to hit his. After knowing Hermione for years, however, Aton managed to avoid the jabs like a pro. "I know everything about your passionate relationship. I really wouldn't like to be here when two of you see each other, jump and have rather crazy sex on the table."

"I don't think so."

"Why not, sweetheart, maybe your friend might learn a move or two."

That voice froze her entire body even though the temperature was rather high. The chills that passed through her veins reminded her how Draco had a sexy voice or how after years of not seeing he still managed to affect her. She cursed him in a few languages, turned around in a chair raising her head proudly like nothing happened.

"Who says that he already doesn't know?" Draco was leaning on the marble pillar in the room dressed all in black giving an impression that scared people. Draco's eyes became even colder than she ever saw and as he started to walk towards her, in her head a sight of a tiger elegantly walking towards its prey appeared just as he looked more and more like a dangerous man that conquered the space leaving only two of them in the room that stared at each other feeling only the presence of their bodies. "Maybe he is good, but I'm simply better. You know that and your body does too." He whispered into her ear as his hand touched hers, making her feel seventeen once again with crazy hormones and without an ounce of control too. Damn that man!!

"Aton, may I present my arrogant ex-husband Draco Malfoy?" She put her hand on his chest and pushed him slightly away from herself, knowing now that she could resist him without a problem, but would just have to be miles away from him to do it. "Malfoy, this is my colleague and friend, Aton Mohammed."

Aton got up and offered his hand so that he could shake with Draco. Draco smiled like they were best friends and somehow Hermione knew what was going to happened even before Draco evendid it. He did squeeze Aton's hand, but Draco punched him in the face with his other.

Hermione was furious with his always had to prove that he was alpha male. He would be one after she kicks his ass, he thought rather angry seeing Aton covering almost instantly his nose which started to bleed.

"Malfoy, what the hell was that?"

Draco smiled like an innocent child, something he never was.

"There was a sleeping bug on his nose, for all you know, I might saved his life. You should be grateful not pissed because I didn't use typical Gryffindor method."

Hermione walked towards Aton, putting her hands on his shoulders and started to walk with him towards the bathroom. Before they entered, she looked at Draco, silently promising him hell when everything is over.

Draco took a deep breath still watching at the beige doors of the bathroom where Hermione was, his Hermione. But she wasn't his anymore.

Her hair was little bit lighter and so shinny that he wanted to touched it. Her cheeks were rosy and eyes glowing from content. She was still the same girl he used to know—feisty, sexy, brilliant and with a guy on the side that saw the hell and heaven in her.

Aton was tall with darker skin and hair, but the way he talked and behaved was more than obvious that he was raised in high society. He hated him instantly as he was the type his wife liked. Brainy, quite, nice guys but in the end she was always drawn to blokes like Draco.

He looked at the floor looking with disgust at the green bug that lied on its back. Without a sound he withdrew his wand from the pocket as he silently vanish the bug almost looking excited.

Draco sat down the chair and with a smirk on his gorgeous face he waited.

XIXIIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

I added as you can see in the story many new words or places or something like that.

Thoth – he was the god of writing, wisdom, learning, and the moon. According to myth, Thoth invented writing, was the author of the Book of the Dead, and was the vizier and scribe of the afterlife. Thoth was a self-created god who invented magic and the hermetic arts.

Video supernus liquidus – the closest meaning is something like 'to see above the obvious', my Latin is not the best thing in the world so if its wrong… I hope that you would be able to forgive me

I hope that you like this chapter and that you will review it. Any critics is good because it helps me to improve my stories.

Antonija


	6. We all hate this, but

My dear ones!

First, I would like to apologize. I promised in my last notice that I will update soon and it's more than obvious that didn't happened.

There are many reasons for that. I'm currently studying at two colleges in the same time(I know it sounds weird but is actually possible in my country), my work in several organizations became more hectic than I planned and those few free moments I have are well spent relaxing with my friends or writing my stories.

Unfortunately, my stories on ff. were left behind for longer time than I expected. I will try to update soon at least several of my stories but I can't promise when or which stories. However, I do plan, if everything in my life works, to update one chapter every two weeks. In that way every one of my stories would be updated. One more time I would like to apologize for not writing new chapters or editing my previous chapters.

Love you all,

Antonija


End file.
